


Any love if it comes from you

by sk8wizzard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8wizzard/pseuds/sk8wizzard
Summary: Bato and Hakoda get tipsy and slip away for some adult fun after a party celebrating the end of the war. Explicit, 18+ only. Bato is a kinky man.TLDR i said DILF rights.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), bakoda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Any love if it comes from you

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, a person just wants to read smut about their favorite dilf couple. Sometimes that smut hardly exists. Sometimes, it is up to the average, unsuspecting person to put on a cape and become the hero they want to see in the world. And sometimes, a handsome man from the water tribe just needs his dick sucked.
> 
> This is my first ever archive post! I'm not exactly sure how things work here but I'm working on it :)

Bato and Hakoda stumbled into their room, laughing and tripping over themselves like teenagers instead of grown men who had just won a war. 

They were staying in a fire nation palace, honored guests in town for the new Firelord’s coronation. It had been an emotional afternoon, and as the sun began to dip all of the ceremonies and tradition of the day finally gave way to genuine celebration (and now a raging party, thanks to a bizarre earth king with a large feathered crown who had more booze than anyone thought possible). Bato and Hakoda had slipped away just in time to escape getting caught in another round of Earth Kings Cup, a drinking game they had _not_ intended to be a part of. 

They tumbled into each other, cheeks flushed with wine and lips soft with laughter, before Bato steadied the both of them, gently pressing Hakoda against the wall of their temporary bedroom.

He looked at him with lidded eyes, mind swimming with drink and laughter and all the reasons he loved the man in front of him. Bato quickly gathered his thoughts to deliver the most devastating and romantic line he could think of.

“Hey.”

He chuckled, instantly wishing he had said something different, instantly knowing that it didn’t matter.

Hakoda adjusted himself before tilting his head up to meet the pale eyes in front of him.

He feigned confusion.

“Do I… know you?” 

Laughter spilled from both of them, bubbling up and pinching their cheeks. Bato buried his face in the crook Hakodas neck, trying to muffle his giggling.

“I hate you” he groaned, though he really, really didn’t.

“I know” Hakoda replied, his eyes soft before Bato caught his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then his cheek. Then his neck. 

“I like that…” he hummed between kisses. 

“Well I’m glad, Chief” murmured Bato, before pushing him a little harder against the wall and bringing his mouth back to Hakoda's.

Hakoda’s hands laced through Bato’s hair and the kiss deepened, warmth spreading through their bodies as they pressed closer together. Bato had one hand on Hakoda’s chest as the other slid down his side, caressing his hip before gently gliding over his growing erection.

Hakoda’s breath hitched.

“Is there a problem, Chief?” Bato purred, breaking their kiss.

His cat’s smile.

Hakoda flushed.

“No, dear,” he answered, breathless. “Never with you”

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to _help_?” 

Bato’s hand was relentless now. He was grinning, shameless, his lips brushing against Hakodas ear.

Hakoda stifled a moan. Bato was a quiet man, but never a timid one. His breath was beginning to quicken, his chest rising and falling beneath his lovers calloused hand.

He brought Bato’s face to his, gently pulling him by the hair to meet his lips. Hakoda was always the fool when it came to love, fumbling over himself, losing his easy confidence and becoming a flustered mess. And no matter how many years they spent together, Bato was the man that could always undo him.

He let out a shaky breath. 

“I’d take any love if it came from you.”

Bato smiled against his skin, placing a final kiss along his jaw before sliding to his knees and unfastening Hakoda’s belt.

He took him in his had first, slick movements that made Hakoda’s heart race. 

He closed his eyes.

When Bato’s mouth was finally on him, slow, warm, he let out a moan in earnest. Deep and guttural, he melted to his lovers touch.

Bato's head moved up and down, slowly, gently, too slowly, too gently, and Hakoda was left gasping for air. He was teasing him. He knew it. Bato always loved to leave him aching.

“Bato…” he moaned, lacing his hands through his hair, guiding him up and down his cock.

“Faster.”

Bato was happy to comply. Teasing aside, nothing gave Bato more pleasure than a partner who _wanted_ him. A partner who begged. 

His movements quickened, up and down in swift motion. Hakoda’s hands tightened in his hair as he moved, and he felt himself go hard as a rock. 

Bato paused a moment, pulling off of Hakoda with a pop. He wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, applying a gentle pressure that made Hakoda’s head spin.

“Tell me you want it” he said, voice low as he caressed his balls with his other hand.

Hakoda moaned in response, barely intelligible. 

Bato smirked. 

“I couldn’t quite catch that love, I asked you to tell me _how badly you want me to suck your cock._ ” 

He was relentless again, this time gliding his tongue over his testicles, sucking and stroking and _tourturing_ this poor man.

Hakoda’s breath went ragged.

“I _want you_ more than _anything”_ he gasped. 

“Bato _please.”_

Satisfied, Bato moved his mouth back to Hakoda’s dick, his head bobbing in quick movements. Hakoda pulled him up and down, losing all restraint before thrusting into his open mouth, grunting and cursing until he shuddered and let out a final moan. 

Bato took all of him in his mouth before letting him go, wiping cum from his lips as he moved away.

Hakoda was a wreck, panting and shivering as he slid down the wall and sat beside his partner. 

“My god, you _ruin_ me” he panted, before reaching out to cup his face. Bato gave a coy smile and kissed his hand.

Hakoda rubbed his cheek with his thumb before pulling him in for a tender kiss. They sat for a moment like this, catching their breath, tangled in each others arms. Hakoda’s hand traced down Bato’s chest, feather light.

“My moon,” he cooed, with a mischievous grin spreading on his face.

“It’s _your_ turn. _”_


End file.
